Marshall lee the Master-Matchmaker
by Starsnev3rsuper
Summary: Gumball and Fionna haven't spoken for a while, but that gives Marshall lee the perfect opportunity to pair them up, after all, he is a "Master-Matchmaker". First fanfic, let alone a AT one, plz no hate, be helpful. (A little OOC) ( Teenage Summer AU) (Gumball Fionna) (Two-shot)


Chapter 1: 1 Dirty Room

Its so similar...

I walk into my cluttered room only to once again find a disgusting mess of pizza, soda, and streamers. The only downside to having a party in your room is you have to clean it up afterwards. Everyone leaves by this time, and the last thing they want to do is stay behind and clean. A tiring sigh escapes my lips, only to be answered by my phone sounding a text. I look to see its one of my more on/off friends Marshall lee.

Marshall lee: Yo

Me: Yo

Marshall lee Nice party

Marshall lee: Would of stayed and helped but I got good news

Me: And whats that

Marshall lee: You know fionna

Me: The Clownfish or the Human

Marshall lee: The Human

Me: What about her

Marshall lee: She wants to talk to you

I pause. See if you don't know, me and Fionna have a very interesting history. She used to like me, but I never knew that. She would constantly hang out and help peform experiments with me, but I assumed that it was friendly play, not disguised flirting. To be honest, I started to like her too, but I haven't seen her ever since she ran away crying from me one time we were playing games in her sister's apartment. Her sister Cake saw me a week later and went off on me.

"She liked you stupid idiot" was the last words she had said to me. Naturally they stuck to me, they made me happy, but they made me sick. They made me mad, but they made me curious. I haven't heard about her since then. Nevertheless, I continue on with the conversation.

Me: What does she want

Marshall lee: Must I spell it out dude, she wants YOU

Me: Oh come on she hasn't spoken to me in 3 months

Marshall lee: Oh but shes spoken about you

Marshall lee: She wants you on a sliver platter

Marshall lee: I know cuz she told me ;)

Me: Oh

Marshall lee: She'll be at your house in 5 minutes

Me: WHAAATTT

Marshall lee: I told her to come over

Me: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT

Marshall lee: Cuz im a dick :)

Me: damn

Well, that gives me a reason to hurry up! I go downstairs to get the broom, only to find Fionna sitting on the couch with a sly smirk planted on her face. I guess thats two

traits she picked up from Marshall lee. "Umm how did you get in my house" I awkwardly ask. "Well don't worry about that...I..umm..missed you y'know" she says a little too mechanically. I guess Marshall also gave her pointers on what to say or something. "Well then, how come you have been ignoring me for 3 months?" She mumbles something, coughs, blushes a little, and starts to walk towards me.

Its now that I could see her body normally. She sports a baby blue v-neck with black stripes going vertically across her shirt, some black skinny jeans that really show off her legs, and long baby blue boots with greenish laces. The clothes look like they fit perfectly and show off every part of her amazingly - developed body. I cant help but notice that her boobs have grown A LOT. That wasn't the only thing that had grown on her, she definitely wasn't the chubby little kid from before, she was a curvaceous little beauty that made me feel like it was 99º in the house. She also had a little bunny beanie that seemed to replace the bunny hat she wore before, thus making her long shiny blonde hair flow when she walked.

She must've caught me staring, because she blushed a redder shade then before. She stooped about a couple feet away from me, but she was still close enough for me to smell her strawberry scent. "Well..." she started with a slight twich and a hold of her long hair, " I wanna ask you a favor. Its very important, like, save a life important." "What could possibly be that important?" I question jokingly. "Can you like...umm... go to the movies with me?" She says, practically shaking, blushing hard rivaling only to what Marshall sucks up on a daily basis.

It caught me off guard, I mean, who leaves and stops talking to you, but then comes back around and asks you on a date? I snapped out of my thoughts when my phone buzzed. " Oh Fionna, do you mind, ill be quick". "Noo noo, its okay, its fine" she says, a lot more calmer than before.

Marshall lee: Dude say yes

Me: What

Marshall lee: I know you like her

Me: Yes but

Marshall lee: Just do it you pussy

Me: Fine

"Yeah, Fionna" I spit out loud enough to pull her attention to me. I blush when I noticed she was checking me out too. "I would be honered to go on a date with you"."Really?" She asked eagerly. "Yeah" I respond as confident as can be, I mean, I dont want her to feel any doubts. She then smiles one ofthe most sweetest smiles ever, and laches me into a very cherished bearhug. I start to loosen up in her embrace, and return the hug. I then hear a whip of air, and Marshall lee's familar voice laughing.

"Haha, you see Fi, I told you im a master-matchmaker!" he says while grining ear to ear. She laches off me, turns to him and says "whatever Marshall, you were right for once" she jokes back. Fi and I excange new numbers, and talk a little with Marshall untill Cake calls her telling her she needs to come home. Fi kisses me on my cheek, which makes me blush a little, and goes home, leaving me with Marshall.

"Dude, do you know how to take a girl on a date?" He askes smirking.

"Well, ummm, no." I shyly state.

"Welp, I guess my works never done" he gets up and grins even wider.

"Oh glob".


End file.
